The Swallows Cry: Gears of Love and Death
by midnightfox343
Summary: The day Itsuki'Ikki(Crow)'Manami came into possession of Genesis is the day the world was thrown upside down. Akito is actually Spit Fire's twin. Ringo and Simca are lovers of Ikki. Follow us while we climb the Tropieum! "Follow us throught the trials set forth by those inferior to our MIGHT!" Ikki roared to the crowd assembled. They knelt once more.
1. Chapter 1

The Swallows Cry: Gears of Life and Death

A/N: Inspired by the story; Air Gear: The Sky King.

Summary: In a world of perfect harmony there is a sport. Air Trekking or the art of riding the wind. One such person and the ruler of a _road of tropieum_ The Hurricane road Ikki 'Crow' Minami. The man dubbed as the next sky king. Sits and looks before him at the absolute sea of bodies that makes up his new team. Genesis. Ikki breathed deeply, looking at Aeon Clock and Simca.

A/N2:this may not be what you would expect from me as an individual author.

Chapter 1: Revelations and unknown risks!

~~~START!~~~

Akito rolled up to Ikki and hugged him. "Karasu, its fine I'm here. Now that I am complete once again because of you we will rule this team... Alongside the swallow" Akito wiggles his eyebrows at ' _swallow'_ knowing what had happened the night before. Simca blushed the tiniest bit. The night before after announced that Ikki would control Genesis they had admitted their feelings for the other. After that Ikki and she had the night of passion they had been wanting for months since Ikki started to ride.

~Flashback the night before~

 _Ikki stared out at the sea of people before him. "I have to lead all of them?!" He asked surprised that such a burden was his. Simca nodded, "Yes, you shall be our wings. To attain our ultimate goal! To bring down the Tropieum!" She says walking up to him a kneeling. Akito was in the background stunned. "Why am I not surprised this happened?!" He wondered. He rolled up to Ikki, "Crow! I feel that we should let them join us!" He shouted. Ikki looked at him. And nodded feeling this was a great opportunity to expand and make his ultimate goal come true. He rolled forward grabbing Simca he pulled her up and kissed her. She was stunned for a second but then accepted that it was real. She kissed back to the roars of their team. Aeon cleared his throat. "_ _ **GO! Announce to the world that the Crow and the Swallow have become one! May the skies roar with your wheels tonight and may we all be free!"**_ _Ikki raised his hand._

" _I will say this now! I will not head up Genesis until my team hits A-RANK! In my stead I appoint Akira Udo! To take my place! In one month if I have not reached A, I myself will tear down the tropieum!" As he finished the crowd roared pulling out there emblems and slapping them over the Giant Kogarasmaru symbol. They all blasted away. And followed orders from their new king. Ringo looked on stunned when Ikki accepted the rule so blatantly and bull headed. She sighed. (_ I guess we have to face them after all) _She sighed looking at the regalia in her hand. She slipped into Ikki's room and placed them on the bed alongside a note. '_ You have 48 hours to get out of this house. We are sorry but you made a choice we cannot in fact abide by.' _She walked away, crying as she did. She had truly loved Ikki thinking of quitting Sleeping Forest for Kogarasmaru. Now though she had some serious thinking to do._

~Flashback End~

Ikki looked at the note he had found on his bed. Sitting next to a new set of Air Treks. He looked at the note and then the Air Treks. He read the note over.

" _Ikki I'm sorry but the choice you just made forces me to say this. You have 48 hours to get out of my house. We are now enemies, but I am really sorry to say this. The air trek this is sitting by are Sora's old regalia. He wanted you to have them. After you read this I want you to start looking for a place to live._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ringo_

 _P.S: I love you. I have not been able to say it to your face. I will be thinking of quitting the Sleeping Forest and joining your team. But I have my conditions. 1) You have to date me alongside Simca. 2) You have to train in the usage of your regalia under Sora._

 _P.P.S: Come to my room after reading this note._

Ikki's eyes widened and he called Simca. "Yes?" Ikki sighed, "Sim, Ringo wants to join us. But she has a condition." Simca chuckles, "Let me guess, she wants to go out with _us._ " Ikki smiled knowing where this was leading. "Simca I do like her. And I know you do too. It's soooo obvious." Simca chuckled, "Yes, it is true my king. But she has to join us as the Rising road's queen. Not as Ringo." Ikki laughed, "Of course. We shall get her to play with us my queen." Ikki hung up. He stood up and walked to Ringo's room. He went to knock but stopped hearing the moans. He smiled. He stopped though when heard the names that were being moaned. "ooh! Ikki! Simca! I love you guys!" Ikki walked through the door and smiled at what he was seeing. Ringo was sprawled out on her bed.

~(lemon warning)~

Her clothes discarded and she was fingering her self and rubbing her nipples. Ikki got hard watching her and threw his own clothes aside. "Ringo how about I help you, _love._ " Ringo looked up startled, when she sees Ikki, she tears up. "Ikki! I knew you would come!" she throws herself at him. Latching herself around his waist. She smiled seductively. Rubbing herself along his length making him stiffen. "Ringo are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" She answered him by smashing her lips into his. Ringo moaned as Ikki rubbed her ass, and ran his fingers through her hair. "How I've hoped and hoped for this!" Ringo said, crying for the first time in happiness. Ikki smirked. "This Crow will take you to paradise and back." He said putting her down on the bed. There was a knock on the window. They looked over to see Simca. She slid the door open and smiled. "Starting without me? Your so cruel Crow." Simca said removing her clothes. She walked over to Ringo kissing her. "Ringo I've loved you for awhile now, and never knew how to say it. I would love for you to join us." Ringo nodded, stunned as Simca proceeded to start lick Ringo in the most intimate way possible. Ikki watched this and couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. He grabbed Simca's hips, which had circled over to in front of him. He laid on the bed, bringing her own slit to his mouth. He began to kiss it and lick it. She moaned thrusting her hips into the tongue as it started to feel good, getting the same response from the girl below her. Simca tried something, blowing on Ringo's clit. She received a even louder moan then the ones from earlier. Ikki and Simca lick faster and harder. Making their respective partner moan even louder. Ringo shook coming from all the teasing. From herself, Ikki, and finally Simca. She came so hard that she knocked breath loose and couldn't catch it. Simca looked to be the same way. Ikki smirked. He sat up and lined up with Simca and thrust in. He knew he had taken her virginity last night. So it was simple to slide in. Simca stiffened, loving the feeling of him in her yet again filling her to the brim. She moaned and started moving, sliding him in all the way. Ringo looked on jealous. She could see the look of absolute peace on Simca's face. Ringo moved and started to rub herself on their joined bodies, she enjoyed the friction that this action caused. She couldn't help but coming when Ikki looked at her.

~Lemon End~

The next morning they all woke up. Ikki smiled looking at the two girls , amazed last night had actually happened! But then he remembered the solemn mood of before everything had happened. He sat up and unlatched himself from the girls arms. Walking to his room he grabbed the boxes in a corner of the room assembling them. He had planned on moving out anyways. "Packing your stuff already?" He jumped looking at Ume, his estranged and weird little sister. "Yes, Ume. I am me, and Ringo will be leaving as soon as she and Simca wake up. I had planned on moving anyways." Ume nods tearing up, "I'm going to miss you, big brother." Ikki and Ume were the only ones actually brother and sister. They were adopted from an associate of Rika's fathers. Ikki smiled sadly. "I would take you with me, but you are not old enough." Ume nodded latching onto his waist and hugging him. "Bye nee-chan." Ikki smiled hearing someone thud down the hall way. Ringo rounded the corner looking scared. "IKKI! WHERE ARE YOU!" He laughed leaning out his door. "Here Ringo." She teared up. "I was worried and confused. I woke up with Simca besides me and buried into my chest.(She blushes) and feeling an odd pain..." She stopped spotting Ume. "Ume go pack your stuff we are leaving." Ikki looked at her, stunned. He knew Ringo was her legal guardian, but to blatantly tell her they were leaving... He smiled knowing, beyond all doubt some rough times would occur sooner rather then later.

...and CUT!

A/N: I know this is not a strict pairing of Ikki and Simca. All my stories have more then one lover for the main character. And this is my muse currently. I AM working on the Sekirei Queen. BUT! I have a case of writers block right now for that story I will update that story!


	2. Chapter 2

The Swallows Cry: Gears of Love and Death. CH2

A/N: I do NOT own Air Gear much to my chagrin and distaste.

Chapter 2: The Hurricane King and his Regalia

Simca, Ikki, and Ringo stood outside of the house they had just bought. Leaving Ume at the old house so that they could settle in. Ringo gasped at the sheer size of the house Simca giggled, hanging off Ikki's arm.

Simca smiled, "Ringo, this is small compared to what the gravity children grew up in. You know this!"

Ringo pouted, "Simca, I know this but still! Ikki frowned, he knew of the gravity children of course. He himself was one. That was how his abilities were explained. And the fact that he knew; by instinct how to handle his regalia. His regalia sat on his feet in their second mode. They sat out; back wheels turned into propellers, the front wheels shaped like dragon wings. They flared out and flapped of their own accord. Ikki tapped his foot on the ground, causing his regalia to retract into them. His regalia turned into regular pair of black and yellow stripped AT's.

Beside him stood Simca in her usual green and white stripped AT's. Ikki chuckled. He rolled forward looking at the spiral staircase leading up to the 2nd and 3rd floors. It was perfect for high-speed grinding practice. He got an odd glint in his eyes. Becoming Chibified. He starts talking to himself. (These stairs are perfect for grinding practice. The elevator shaft has nothing in it. It's the best location for wall riding practice!). Simca and Ringo watched this all while giggling. They had come here this morning, and had construction crews take out the elevator and install the staircase. They had them make it look like they had been there for years. This was the second house the gravity children had in their possession. But Ikki did not need to know that though.

Simca cleared her throat. "Sweetie what do you think of the new house?"

Ikki grinned, "It's absolutely MASSIVE! We could house the whole team!" The girls grinned, "That was the plan!" Ringo and Simca grinned motioning towards the stairs where he seen the whole team. Buccha, Akito, Kazu, and Onigri stood there. Kazu and Onigri crying.

" **IKKI YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT TWO BEAUTIFUL WOMEN! AND THE ONES YOU'VE WANTED TOO!"** They cried harder. Ikki grinned and then he got serious.

"BOYS! We need to properly introduce you to the rest of our new team. Ringo, in the capacity of the Crazy Apple Queen, and Simca of the Swallow, as the queen of the Rising road. She will be my tuner." He looks at Yayoi when she walks through the door. "Yayoi, you are to tune Akito's Regalia. I know you two are together. I heard you last night." They both blushed.

Akito swore, "FUCK! I thought we were being quiet compared to Crow and his two..."

Ikki laughed. "No, you were louder **MUCH** louder then us." Yayoi blushed. She showed them her right hand. That she had hid when she walked in. It showed a large diamond ring. Thin and tapering and it looked like the band was two fangs crossing.

Ikki smirked. "So how far away is it?" He asked curious. She blushed even deeper. "Ehm, uh... you see we are already married..." Ikki looked at Akito and pointed at the ground in front of him. Akito swore before coming down the stairs slowly. He got to the spot and got a snap kick to his face for his troubles.

He got up glaring at Ikki only for him to receive a hug. " _You got her pregnant didn't you?_ "

Akito blushed and nodded. "Yes! OK! I did! " He pouted looking like a petulant child.

Ikki grinned, "SO! GUESS WHAT WE ARE GONNA HAVE A PRINCE OR PRINCESS HERE SOON!"

Kazu and Emily coughing only broke the gasp that filled the room. "Uh... Ikki make that three..." They lifted their hands; and showed them the ring they wore. They matched, both with the same motif of flames that wrapped around the gems.

Simca chuckled. "This is the reason why I made Genesis your guys' Sub-team. Instead of taking you into Genesis."

This caused many a stare as she giggled. "As the rising road Queen I can tell when there is a pregnant female nearby." Simca chuckles at the looks of disbelief on all of their faces. Deciding to show Ikki and Ringo their room.

"Kazu, Emily, go get Ume from the old house and take the boys with you to deal with Rika and Mikan. " They nod. Moving down the stairs and head out the door.

"Akito, Yayoi. Head to your room. Come down in 2 hours when they will be back."

~Ikki's Room~ (Short lime scene)

Walking into his bedroom the first thing Ikki notices is the giant bed in the middle of his room. A giant heart shaped bed that looks soft as hell. He also notices the chains and whips: smirking he came up with an idea for late that night. Simca walks in striping as soon as she hits the door. She looked at Ikki with lust in her eyes and passion spurning her forward. Ikki was surveying their room when she snuck up behind him snaking her hands around his waist and stroked his member.

"UGH! Simca! I know that's you!"

She giggled, "But Karasu~kun! I'm horny I need a milkshake from my king!" Ikki groaned and grabbed her.

"If you want a milkshake from me then take my clothes off!"

She did as she was told. Taking his clothes off and marveling at his huge dick. Still not used to seeing it. She licked it lovingly. Slurping on the head before swallowing most of it. She repeated this process for a little over 5 minutes before Ikki got fed up and grabbed her waist, flipping her into the perfect 69 position in the air. Starting to suck her and lick her much like she was doing for him. They stayed that way letting out the occasional moan. After 20 minutes they gave up on holding back , moaning out loud and exploding on the others face.

Satisfied for the moment they sat on the bed, sighing Simca got a look on her face like she was recalling an event that had changed her forever. "Karasu? Do you remember how we met?" She asked innocently. Ikki smiled, and nodded his head.

~EVIL FLASHBACK 360!~

Canon First meet "I remember seeing you the first time Ikki. I had _just_ got tagged with the Skull Sader's emblem. When I heard a commotion over by the entrance. I looked over and spotted you. The lighting just right to highlight your hair and shoulders, making them sparkle. –Simca moaned, smacking Ikki's shoulder for biting hers- when you saw me your face lit right up. I knew then that you were the one who often watched my grinding practices. I couldn't help but to tease you. You took the challenge quicker then anyone! I remember thinking 'What a noob!' But then you surprised me by improving over our 5 minute chase to actually being a half-competent amateur. In the end when you tagged me by slapping my ass, I wasn't worried about who you had challenged, but why I got turned on just by being slapped on the ass!-She kisses Ikki, watching him squirm- So after _they_ broke our meet up, I went to see my older brother, _Spitfire_ -nii told me that was because of the latent power in you. Getting me all the more hot and bothered because of it! I couldn't believe him! But when you beat Buccha and the Yaou, I figured it out! I was in love with you not the fucking power you held! It all lead up until I finally snapped when you guys fought _Behemoth_. I knew Ringo was croissant mask! Who didn't! But that's not what got me to admit my feelings. The final clash between you and Akira, we ALL saw your wings and how the ground vibrated and roared! If I'm honest with myself I actually entered an orgasmic daze from the vibrations themselves. When you and Akito fell and then the Crocodiles showed up. I realized, you are the only one fit to be my KING! The week before I activated Genesis, was a week I'm not proud of. I killed many of the people who dared to interrupt your match. " Ikki stopped her here kissing her passionately.

Sighing she asked, "What was that for?" Only to squeak when her naked ass got smacked.

"That was for defending me and my ideals." He murmured against her neck.

She sighed getting back to her story, "When you met Sora; I thought that we were going to lose your wings. Had Sora not came to me and asked me to guide you as your tuner...I wouldn't have had the chance to finish your regalia..."

~EVIL Flashback End~

Ringo walking into the bedroom broke up their recollections of the past.

"I know you guys are comfortable but everyone is back and waiting." She stated making them groan.

Smirking Ikki slapped Ringo's ass. "We are going to have soo much fun tonight!"

Wondering downstairs was a trip itself. As Ikki wouldn't let them walk down the stairs: He felt that he had to prove he had gotten better.

When they made their way downstairs Ikki was surprised not only to see Ume but Rika too. Rika looked mad and upset but accepting of what had to happen.

"Ikki-kun I'm sorry for never telling you, but you need to know. You and Ume are gravity children. Specifically ... the ULTIMATE gravity children." She took a deep breath, "We were going to tell you guys when you reached A-rank but you turning into a king and the leader of Genesis... I figured you should know..." She started to walk away , when Ikki stopped her.

"Rika, explain to me why you didn't tell us this sooner?!"

She sighed, "Ikki; there are things you have to learn for your own and things that are taught. **THIS** is on of those things." She hugged him "Forgive me for keeping secrets, my liege." She pulled the sleeping forest badge out and slapped it onto the door: Now everybody knew that Sleeping forest _**NEVER**_ made a challenge especially one of this size.

Everybody gasped, knowing Rika was betting everything to prove a point.

A/N: _I'm baaack! Sorry xd writer block something fierce!_

NEXT TIME! KOGARASMARU VS: THE SLEEPING FOREST!


End file.
